User blog:TomCat9000/Moving to a new wiki and starting a new project all over again
This is my blog post regarding about the cancellation of Dara Tara and the ditching of this wiki in favor of a new project series that I will work on and a brand new wiki dedicated to it. Hey, guys. As you may have heard, I've decided to officially cancel Dara Tara and start a new series all over again. The reason why I'm doing so is because there were so many toxic and immature users from Discord who have raided and vandalized the wiki with false information, profanity, hate speech, etc. How this happened was I caused drama in a Discord Server focused on an old Roblox revival game two years ago to the point where immature raids have began on this wiki. I'm not going to tell you what server it was, nor am I going to explain any details on how that happened or what happened during those times. As a result of what happened the past two years, I've decided to ditch this wiki to move onto a new wiki that will focus on the new project series called Cartoonia. For those who may ask about what Cartoonia is, it's a multimedia franchise that is set in the colorful world of the same name filled with cartoon characters animated in a variety of many different animation styles. You may have heard of cartoons before. You've see them in many different forms of media, such as comics books that you read, television shows that you watch, video games that you play, and even flash animations on the internet (which is becoming a very rare thing nowadays). Frequently Asked Questions Here are a few questions that many users ask which are basically the same thing over and over again: #'Why are you cancelling ''Dara Tara?' There have been many toxic and immature users who have raided the wiki with slurs and profanities, false information that relates to controversial subjects, etc. #'How did that all happen? When did any of that started?' It happened two years ago when I was causing drama in a Discord Server focused on an old Roblox revival game. I cannot tell you what it is, and I'm not going to explain any details on how it all happened/started. #'What's going to happened to the characters in your now-cancelled project, like on this wiki?' For the most part, many of them will be redesigned, since I've decided to redesign some of the characters to make them look more original compared to the old ones that are just generic recolors of well-known characters, like Wubbzy and Cuddles. #'What is the age-rating for Cartoonia?' ''Cartoonia is meant for all ages, which even includes children, teens, and young adults. However, this may not always be the case. There are some that may include content that might not be suitable for those under 7 years old, but we'll always be sure that it will always fall at or below the PG-13 rating. #'Can I participate in the ''Cartoonia project, too?' As of now, I am currently not looking for any help. ''Cartoonia is still in its premature stage, but you can support me on Patreon. #'Will any of my OCs appear in ''Cartoonia?' For now, I am currently not accepting any new characters from anyone at the moment. However, I may host a contest for people who have created their own OCs (which is short for '''original characters') so anyone can vote for who they want to appear later in the future. However, this is not happening for now. #'What will the new wiki be called?' The new wiki is going to be called the Cartoonia Encyclopedia. It will heavily focus on information about the Cartoonia franchise and its spin-offs. I cannot link it to you, because there is a chance that immature Discord users may raid that wiki as well. #'What's going to happen with this wiki if you're going to abandon it?!' This wiki isn't going anywhere! You can look at all of the pages if you still wish, but all of the information here will not be the same as the one on the new wiki; it's just outdated information. Conclusion In conclusion, this is my last words that I will say before moving onto my focus on the new project and the new wiki dedicated to it: I hope you all have a good day, and I hope you enjoy the first installment of Cartoonia. – Signed, TomCat9000 20:03, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts